The Gerudo Wars
by Fuenoable
Summary: "My Name is Link, I am the Hero of Time... and my task is Not Yet Finished." the child Link returns to the land of Hyrule seven years before his triumph and the world still has yet to recover from Ganon's initial attack. Armed with the knowledge and skill gained in his adult days, the child resumes his task of protecting Hyrule and being it's Hero.
1. The Foundation part I

"I am old. That is what I am."

The Temple of Time was empty. Save for me, a lone Hylian child, clothed in green with a stubby-short sword, fit for stubby-short arms and a cracked-wooden shield that long out-lived its usefulness. Both the butter sword and the cracked piece of tree bark clung firmly to the ripped belt that was clasped over my shoulder.

It was actually a sad sight... I'm not sure why. Is it because I know what I was and now see myself to what I have become? Or is it because the image of a child, orphaned and un-kept, scruffy, bruised and looking like he might cry was just an upsetting sight to begin with? It might actually be a little of both.

but I know why it's sad... a man who fought and bled to maintain and rescue all that had been lost during his sleep had, in turn, lost everything that was dear to him.

In ascending order of grief, I'll tell you what was lost

5- My physique.

I was strong. Strong enough to bear the world's weight on my shoulders and carry it to safety. Strong enough to challenge evil incarnate and be victorious. I was strong enough to kill. And now? Weeks and months of training and trials we're reduced to nothing. My strength has been to reduced to child fat on my belly and face and with so little force that I am in need of an artefact on my wrist to carry heavy objects. But I sigh and am rid of this regret. What I lost can be regained, but it will only be more work.

4- My sword

The Master Sword. The Blade of Evil's Bane. It's part of the reason of my existence. It is no ordinary forged metal. It is alive, I can sense it. Its presence was an ever guiding light that comforted me in my moments of doubt. It's part of me. I was born to wield it, and it was born to fight at my side... I will miss it, but I dare not take it up again. It's just behind me you know. Within the room that I sealed and locked. A turn of my heel and I could have it back, and who knows, maybe all I lost will be returned to me too. But I cannot, I must not give in to temptation. Because now I know the consequences of pulling the sword out of its pedestal... good-bye my friend. May we meet again in another life.

3- My future

I was careless, but that wasn't a bad thing. I was young, some would say too young to be the one who brought justice and salvation to the people, but I would just shrug my shoulders and smile. I made a home, I made friends, and I made loved ones. People who became my family. I let myself believe that I would stay here, never dreaming of the life I had. Malon, how many nights did you offer me shelter. When my wounds were too great to bear, you nursed me back to health and you promised that you'd always take care of me, no matter how many times I got hurt. Your father was kind enough to give me a permanent room in the ranch. Epona, my sweet horse, faithfully you stood by me even in times when I knew you were scared, I could not have asked for a horse greater than you. All that is still here, but it's not the same. But maybe... just maybe, all that I lost, could be replace with something so much better.

2- My companion

Navi... oh my sweet, sweet Navi, why did you leave? My dearest, oldest friend. You're my best friend. What am I going to do without you; I'm lost because I lost you. You we're with me through everything. Since before the Master Sword, since before the spiritual stones, since before the forest. You we're there. I thought that you would stay by my side forever. My best friend. I don't know where you have gone, but I promise I will find you again. And just so you know: "I adore you too"

1- My love

Zelda... what words can I say to bring me closure now. I knew from the very moment I saw you, that you were the one. The one that would guide my every action. Everything I did was for you, because I loved you, my love. One day, I don't know when, but one day, I will understand that what you did was for the best. but it was also unfair, I didn't expect anything from you, if you didn't feel the same way I would understand but I didn't get to say anything, I didn't get my chance. I'm too young to be heartbroken, but I'm also old enough to be it. One day I will understand... but for now... I will grief.

My name is Link. I am the Hero of Time. I am too old to be this young. You may not know everything about me... but know this...

My task... **_Is N__ot Yet Finished._**


	2. The Foundation part II

Date: the 17th Day of the 4th Month, 457 years since the birth of Hyrule

Location: Citadel of Hyrule

Time: 18:57

Confusion floated through the air like mist and smoke, disturbing all who attempted to see or walk through it only to breath in its fumes and end up worse than before. I stepped out from the ancient temple into the heat of day. The sight was terrible.

I cast my mind back to the day when the attack happened. I realised, with a shock, that ten minutes hadn't even gone by since I first entered the temple.

I remember it clear as day. I had finally retrieved the third and final spiritual stone from the Zoran people, I distinctly remember it being the most difficult to get, but I did it. It was stuffed in my bag as I raced from the river across the field, back to Hyrule Castle, I couldn't wait.

Zelda had sent me to track the three spiritual stones after I had shown her the first. We had to stop that evil man, Ganondorf, from getting to them. You see, the stones are keys, keys to a door that protects a sacred relic that could give Ganondorf the power he seeks, but there is one final key that is needed to open the door. The Ocarina of Time.

I subconsciously placed my hand over the pouch on my belt and felt the smooth instrument that I had kept with me for so long.

I remembered as I climbed the last hill, over which I would see the citadel on the horizon. But as I gazed on my destination... I saw it in flames.

Princess Zelda, daughter to the King of Hyrule, had a dream which she believed to be a prophecy. It detailed how Dark Clouds will rise over Hyrule and that a light that will be shot from the forest that will cleared the skies and a boy clutching a beautiful emerald will arrive followed by a fairy. The prophecy came true, because I am that boy. When she saw me Zelda was overjoyed, she didn't know who I was or why I was here (although the latter I had no clue either)

She told me of the Legend of the Triforce and how if someone touches it, their heart's desire will be granted to them, however, if someone with an evil heart were to obtain the Triforce, then disaster will strike, and the world will plunged into chaos and fear. This is what happened when I failed to arrive in time.

Zelda told me of the other part of her prophecy, the Dark Clouds; they symbolized a man called Ganondorf. A man hell bent on his greed and lust for power. He swore allegiance to the King, but Zelda was not fooled. She could sense the evil presence in that man, and in all seriousness, so could I.

I had a prophetic dream of my own, and I remember it vividly: I was standing outside Hyrule's Gates, completely alone while wind and rain whipped my face and lightning struggled to strike. Slowly, the draw bridge descended and in between flashes of light I saw a beautiful maiden on a white mare race out. The girl gave me a look of despair as she quickly rode into darkness. I turned to face the gates again, and in her place was a man, riding a black stallion, violence and malice streaked across his face. He turns to look at me, and laughs at my face. And that is where I wake up.

As I witnessed the attack on Hyrule my dream became a reality. Ganon had grown tired of waiting and decided to openly betray the King and dispatched a small squadron of his forces to attack the Castle. Princess Zelda and her bodyguard, a Sheikah known as Impa, escaped just in time to see me arrive. And I arrived just in time to see Ganondorf chase after them. However just before, Zelda and Impa went out of sight. The Princess threw a small object into the moat, the Ocarina of Time. Before I could collect it, however, I was confronted by Ganondorf who questioned me about the whereabouts of the Princess, I stubbornly held on to my answers. But Ganon didn't even care. With a mere flex of his power he cast me aside and rode off in search of the Princess, unknowing that I retrieved the Ocarina of Time and held in my possession all the keys needed to open the Door of Time.

Under Zelda's instruction I ran for the Temple of Time, all the while fighting off Ganon's remaining forces that were slowly being pushed back. I managed to reach the Temple and placed each of the Spiritual Stones where they were supposed to be and then played the melody that opened the Door of Time

But what I found on the other side wasn't what I was expecting at all... I found and even bigger chamber that was bare except with one thing placed in the middle...

The Master Sword. A magnificent blade that's very design asked me to come closer. Curiosity drove me. And I extended my reach for the handle of the sword. I felt a warm presence flow through my hand and fingertips. I steadied myself for my attempt to pull it from its pedestal. I gave a sharp tug, and it gave way almost instantly, and I felt myself get swept away by the might of the sword.

But that was my fatal mistake.

By taking up the sword I unlocked the final door that stopped Ganondorf from entering the sacred realm and I was powerless to stop him for seven years. When I awoke, I had the power to stop Ganondorf, and finally bring him to justice. And the rest is history, or should I say the rest is my story.


	3. The Foundation part III

Date: the 17th Day of the 4th Month, 457 years since the Birth of Hyrule

Location: Citadel of Hyrule

Time: 19:42

In the last hour, I did my best to help those in need. Many people did not survive the attack, and many others had tried to evacuate, not all of them made it.

Ganondorf. 'How dare him!' I almost yelled, but it was loud enough that several people turned in surprise._ Let them look _I told myself, past experience told me to never bottle up anger.

Ganondorf wasn't even taking prisoners. He either gets what he wants or innocents are slaughtered.

I recognized a small girl that I had often seen playing with a cucco, bleeding, crying for her mother.

_Where is her mother? Was she a victim in this? _I looked around at the crowd of survivors. _Who am I kidding; everyone is a victim in this... even me. _

The girl's traumatic screams grew even louder, it screeched as it pounded my ear drums.

_But I'm the one who can change that._

Dusting myself from my resting place, I hurried over to the wailing girl.

I reached out to her and place my hand on her shoulder. Her cry instantly ceased and was replaced by a sudden fear of the unexpected.

But as she gazed up at my face, she saw a comforting smile.

"Come child, let us find your mother" what surprised me was that the girl did not recoil; instead she jumped and wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face on my thigh. I, in turn, did not hesitate and went down on my knees until I was level with the little girl and she shifted position so her face was buried in my shoulder, I then folded my arms around her to safe guard her.

"My... M-My... M-Mummy..." she spurted out in between sniffs and snobs

"We'll find her, I promise you, we'll find her" I said, making that promise will cost me nothing.

"...N-N-N-No" she sobbed

I could not make out what she meant

"Can you tell me who your mother is?" I asked in a grown up voice. The girl did not respond, I did not expect her too.

Perchance I glanced up, and saw that there were many onlookers to this spectacle. At first I had half a mind to shout at them for being so disrespectful to this girl, but I noticed that many of them, the women in particular, were crying. I decided to ask for their help.

I shouted with the biggest voice I could offer "does anyone know who or where this child's mother is?"

I half expected that a frantic mother would rush forward claiming that this girl was her daughter, and that this girl would spot her mother and run towards her and she would be lifted into safety. But that did not happen, no one moved, no one made a sound. All that could be heard was this child's cries for someone that wasn't there.

I decided to try again. "Please, just tell me who her mother is, I can find her. Trust me" again, there was no response.

"...Her mother's name... is Delyla..."

The voice came from the side, and I saw an old woman whom I would see making her way across the market on a daily basis. I did not know the mother's name, it is a shame, it's going to be a bit harder to find her now, but I can do it.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked the old woman. She looked down on me with a mixture of pity and interest; I felt withheld knowledge in those ancient eyes that told me to prepare myself.

"... You have nobility, young man. And maturity that I would not expect for one in your years. You have the desire to help this girl, but I'm afraid, your desire came too late."

I know what is coming. The girl, who had been unusually quiet, had burst into tears again, and I felt the realization fall upon me like a feather fall of bricks. The girl now held on to my clothes with an iron grip.

"Take me to see her" I said

The old woman led me to the centre street of the Market town, to the corner of the vegetable stall, to a pile of rubble.

The girl stubbornly held on to her vigil, determination fulfilled her desire to remain as stone. I admired her strength with a mixture of empathy and dysphoria. I gazed at this woman's body and before I knew what I was doing I screamed:

"How Dare You Ganon!"

I handed the child over to the old woman, who didn't carry her like I did, but let the child hold on to her, while she held her unyielding silence.

I silently cursed my own pitiful strength but I held on to the woman as I dragged her through the debris. _This is out of respect _but when we reached the town square we were faced with nothing but disrespect. All eyes were on us as I struggled with this weight. No one moved, let alone helped. It seemed too much to ask that they move out the way. When we reached the centre the old woman turned to me with eyes that said "what happens now"

What I had planned wasn't much but it was all I could offer.

I laid the woman on her back in the centre of the square by the fountain; every gaze in the vicinity was fixated on me.

I bent over the woman's face and stared into those unfocused eyes, and gently, I closed them

"...Delyla..." I muttered under my breath "may the Goddesses forever bless you. May the Goddesses forever guide you? May the Goddesses forever guard you" it was a blessing I recited many times on my journey, I gave it to anyone who died at my hand, countless men have heard these words as I spoke it too them but I always meant every single word.

I then improvised. I ran to the nearest house and started to climb its walls until I reached a window, I unsheathed the kokiri sword and swiped at some curtains, the colour was irrelevant, but I was glad it was white. Running back, I laid the white cloth over Delyla's body and made sure to cover her face. I tucked the cloth in at the sides and then had a moment of silence.

When I was satisfied, I took a box of matches from my pack and took one; I struck it and then set the cloth on fire.

It was all I could do for her.

I then stood back and watched as I bade farewell to that little girl's mother.

The gazes were off me and now on to the funeral, when it is over I will remove the body for a burial.

I stood at the side of the old woman and the girl, who had her back to the flame.

The old woman turned to her side and said to me "thank you"

I nodded my head in appreciation.

"What is your name, young man?" she asked

"My name is Link" I said "what is yours?"

"My name is Aida" the old one smiled

I then looked at the child "and what is your name, little one?"

She looked at me, faces bone dry, and whispered: "Pip"

What a charming name, I thought

"It's short for Philipa" said Aida "and she is my grand-daughter" she added motioning towards Pip.

I smiled. Despite all that had transpired, I smiled.

_20:16_

_What's my next move?_

_I don't intend to just sit back and relax, and even if I did want to, I wouldn't._

I saw the sun gently send itself below the horizon.

A wolfos, somewhere, howled and indicated to me that whether the world knew it or not...

_It's my move._


	4. The Foundation part IV

Date: the 17th Day of the 4th Month, 457 years since the Birth of Hyrule

Location: Citadel of Hyrule

Time: 23:34

* * *

I need to make my way to Hyrule Castle. I need to speak with the King. If he has any sense he will listen to my words, even if I have to scream them from Death Mountain. He will listen, and if not, he will hear.

I dressed somewhat more smartly than I was a few hours ago. Aida was very gracious in allowing me to use her home, after I explained my plan of course. I won't go into details on how that conversation went but rest assured she did not believe. None the less, she let me into her house so I could freshen up, after all I am about to have an audience with the King, Zelda's father... who I have never met before.

I cleansed myself with water, it is now dawning on me that the physical scars that I obtained on my journey have been removed. This came as quite a shock, especially since I've become accustomed to seeing the red carvings all across my right leg where volvagia had gripped his gargantuan fangs, or the blood stripe that swept its way across my torso after my dark counterpart learned that mimicry wasn't the only form of attack.

I spent a few hours cleaning my clothes as well. Another realisation came to me as ii came to me that my clothes have grown and shrunk in size after I obtained the Master Sword and after I put it back. And what's more, the clothes seemed to transform into armour, underneath the green tunic that had grown to fit my adult body was a sheet of chainmail, my torso and arms were now padded. I never really noticed the change, and now that the changes have been removed. It makes it all the more obvious.

Another small, but not insignificant, change was that I no longer have my ear ring in my left ear. I don't normally have jewellery on me but that ear ring was special, if only because I was conscious when I received it.

Impa gave it to me after I completed my training under her, the piercing was a painful process but I was pleased with the accessory. She said that all Sheikah males were given one once they had reached manhood, and even though I am not a Sheikah, I had learned their ways, and these methods will make themselves handy in the future. I found myself tugging at my left ear, feeling that it was no longer pierced, as if it never happened

After I was sure that I was cleaned and ready to set my plan into motion, I donned my tunic once more, my boots, now polished, were strapped to my feet. I picked up my hat and set it on my head, I then picked up a cloak that Aida had lent me.

I will find a way to repay her, I swear it.

* * *

My plan is simple. I will confront the king when he is on his own, I will convince him that I am the Hero of Time (I plan to impress him with knowledge that would otherwise have been unknown, but I must be cautious in case I reveal anything that needs to remain secret). I will then advise him on further actions.

But first I need to get inside.

Not too long ago (or a long time ago) I used a small secret passage way that allowed me to visit the gardens, I wonder if I would still be able to use it.

That is Plan-A: to sneak past the guards and use the stream to make my way into the castle gardens, and from there I will make my way to the king.

I chose this method because I am already familiar with the locations and techniques needed to pass by unnoticed. Not to mention, other factors have now come into play since I last attempted this. namely: Ganon's attack, this act of betrayal, and the death toll that must have hit the citizens and the guard will have put the entire state on edge, and let's not forget that the king will have noticed by now that Zelda has disappeared and the tension will have risen in the castle to some degree. But I believe I am prepared should I encounter danger in the castle. I was trained by a Sheikah, i'll be alright.

Of course there is always the possibility that even if I make it to the passage way, it will be blocked or otherwise inaccessible. Therefore, I need a backup plan if I fail in finding a second discreet entrance.

So I have devised Plan-B: the drawbridge.

There are several ways I can go about doing this, I could just not care about discretion, find a way to lower the drawbridge and enter. I won't do this for obvious reasons. Which leaves the other option, wait until one of the guards open the drawbridge and sneak by some method. I cannot specify how I would go about doing this at the moment until I can observe the drawbridge a bit more. Until then...

"It's time to begin"

* * *

_author's note_

_the foundations have been put down and now the action can start. _

_the characters are there, the build is there, the story is just waiting to happen._

_It's time to start the Gerudo Wars!_


End file.
